Chaperone
by ItalianLink
Summary: With homecoming just around the corner, Ludwig has much more to worry about than what he's going to wear.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd forgotten about this story I'd started! I remember being super eager to get the ball rolling. I think I'm gonna enjoy working in this!**

* * *

"A _chaperone_?" Gilbert asked in disbelief, stopping his eating to see his little brother's priceless reaction. The usually stoic blonde across the dinner table was turner redder by the second as he stared intensely at his plate of food. He nodded grimly and put his head in his hands.

"West needs a chaperone!" The platinum-haired boy nearly choked falling out of his chair. He rolled around on the floor, clutching his stomach and gasping in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"It's not that funny!" Ludwig said crossing his arms in embarrassed defense. Why did it always have to be like this? It wasn't his fault Feliciano's brother didn't trust him. He wasn't even sure why. Ever since he and the young Italian met, his older brother Lovino had given him a hard time. He was such a control freak! Yesterday, he'd gone as far as to forbid Feliciano from going on any dates without himself being there as a chaperone, and on the _same week_ as homecoming! Life just wasn't fair.

Eventually Gilbert calmed down and hoisted himself weakly into his chair, comically wiping a tear from his eye. A red-faced Ludwig silently returned to eating, trying to ignore the giggles that would occasionally slip from his older brother's mouth. He could already tell it was going to be a long week.

* * *

"Please, fratellone?" Feliciano asked for the third time.  
"No!"  
"But fratellone, Ludwig doesn't want–"

"I don't _care_ what that bastard wants! As long as you are _my_ fratellino living in _my_ house, you will obey _my_ rules! You will not go to Homecoming alone with that potato-fucking _maniac_. I won't allow it! Now, either you accept that and shut up about it, or you can forget about going to the dance at all!"

"You're so mean to me!" Feliciano whined running out of his brother's room.

"If I was mean, I wouldn't let you go to that fuck-fest of a 'school dance' in the first place!" Lovino hollered after him before he heard the door to his little brother's room slam shut.

Pouting, Feliciano pulled his abandoned cellphone back against his ear. "It didn't work.." he reported to the boy on the other end of the line.

"So I heard," Ludwig replied bitterly.

"I really am sorry, Ludwig!" He apologized once again. "I tried my best!" He felt awful for causing the blonde so much trouble, but he knew there was nothing he could do that would change Lovino's mind.

"It's okay, Feli.." Ludwig sighed over the phone in frustration. After an embarrassing dinner, he'd gone to his room and called his boyfriend, urging him to beg Lovino to let up on his rules, but it clearly hadn't worked. Feeling tired, he sensed a headache starting to form. "Look, I don't feel so good. I think I'm gonna go to bed now.."

"Okay.." Feliciano said softly. "Goodnight, Ludwig."

"Goodnight, Feli.." Ludwig paused while they shared a moment of silence.

"..I love you."

Butterflies filled Feliciano's stomach and a warm smile spread across his face.

"I love you, too."

Ludwig ended the call and plugged his phone into its charger before pulling the off switch on his bedside lamp. Rolling over in his sheets, he looked out the bedroom window at the night sky and thought of Feli as the pale moonlight lulled him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bruder!"

Ludwig startled awake to unpleasantly loud banging on his bedroom door. He lazily glanced at the clock which read only 5:30. Why was Gilbert waking him up so early? His alarm went off at 6:15 every morning, and he'd never been late to school before. He decided his brother was just going crazy and decided to try and ignore him. He covered his head with his pillow and tried to go back to sleep, but the banging only started again; and this time it was even louder.

"Bruder! I think you'd better wake up..!"  
Ludwig rolled his eyes sitting up in his bed.

"What is it?" He asked, voice cracking tiredly. "I'm not gonna be late, my alarm goes off at 6:15, remember?"

"There's someone here that wants to see you and I really think you should get–"

"Lazy bastard!" Ludwig heard an angry voice from the hall. He would have assumed it was one of Gilbert's good friends if the voice hadn't sounded so deep and.. Italian.

_Oh, God...!_ Ludwig panicked. _Did Feliciano finally hit puberty?!_ He loved the boy, but he wasn't sure he could handle hearing him flirt with a voice like that. He shivered at the thought. It never really occurred to him that they had both hit puberty a long time ago until his door slammed open to reveal the infamous Lovino; practically steaming with rage, as usual. Part of him wanted to be relieved, but the other part of him knew something was very wrong if Lovino was willingly in his room and screaming at the top of his lungs...

Ludwig shook his head of his thoughts when he realized he hadn't heard a word of what Lovino was saying.

"Er.. What?" he asked dumbly.

Fuming, Lovino yanked a bewildered Ludwig upright by the collar.  
"I _said;_" he seethed, clearly ready to rip the German to shreds. _"Where is Feliciano?"_


End file.
